Du gehörst mir
by Hasifu
Summary: Dumbledore veranstaltet eine Aktionswoche in Hogwarts, um die Bande zwischen den Häusern enger zu knüpfen. Dazu müssen einige der älteren Schüler zusammenarbeiten. Harry ist davon zunächst gar nicht begeistert... Harry x Draco
1. Wie alles begann

_Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich gehöre hier nicht hin. Als ob es irgendwo einen Platz gäbe, wo ich eigentlich sein müsste, aber nicht sein kann. __  
__Nicht sein darf. __  
__Wo mag dieser Ort sein? __  
__Vielleicht an Deiner Seite…?_

Als alles anfing, befand ich mich in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Es war Montag. Und Montags passiert einfach immer irgendwas Blödes. Sei es nun eine Doppelstunde bei Snape, der Überfall von Aragog auf Ron und mich oder der Ausbruch der Todesser aus Askaban. Alles Montage. Die sind veflucht.  
Ron, Hermione und ich waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, um danach wieder in den Schulalltag überzugehen, der bei Ron und mir leider mit Wahrsagen begann.

„Sag mal Herm, legst Du das Buch wenigstens beim Schlafen aus der Hand?", fragte Ron und grinste.  
„Ach lass sie doch.", lachte ich mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermione, die tatsächlich sogar beim Laufen die Nase in einem Buch stecken hatte.  
Sie sah mittelmäßig genervt auf und zischte den Rotschopf an: „Ein wenig lesen würde Dir auch nicht schaden, Ron."  
„Nee, lass mal, dafür bist Du zuständig…", erwiderte Ron und tat sich etwas Eier und Speck auf den Teller. Ungestraft blieb diese Tat jedoch nicht – kaum eine Sekunde später hatte Hermione ihn einmal auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen. Doch diese Art von Zuneigung war ja nichts Neues bei den beiden.

Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und kippte mir erst mein Müsli und danach kalte Milch in eine Schale. Vor dem ersten Löffel war ich einfach nie richtig wach.  
Ich genoss gerade den Geschmack von getrockneten Erdbeeren, Schokostückchen und Haferflocken, als mich eine Stimme von hinten erstarren ließ.

„Na Scarface? Heute morgen mal wieder nicht zum Haare kämmen gekommen? Du siehst aus als hättest Du im Verbotenen Wald gepennt"

Schon die Anrede ließ mich erkennen, wer mich da angesprochen hatte. Doch das hämische Lachen ließ es eindeutig werden: Draco Malfoy, der verdammte Eisprinz von Slytherin. Ich drehte mich halb zu ihm um, doch ich bekam kein Wort heraus, er hatte mich einfach überrascht.

Mein Blick blieb an dem offenen Hemdkragen hängen, der ein Stück Brust und markante Schlüsselbeine frei gab. Die Haut war blass, aber nicht kränklich und sie schien unglaublich weich zu sein. Dazu noch dieses kühle Lächeln, das ihm so eigen war…

„Na Potty, was ist los? Hat es Dir etwa die Sprache verschlagen?"

Ich starrte mein Müsli an, dass unschuldig in der Milch schwamm und sie langsam kakaofarben verfärbte. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Ich konnte ihm noch nicht einmal in die Augen sehen.

Zum Glück erlöste mich unser Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, aus dieser blöden Situation, indem er eine Ankündigung zu machen hatte: „Liebe Schüler & Schülerinnen von Hogwarts! Bitte setzt Euch alle! Das Kollegium und ich haben Euch etwas Neues mitzuteilen! Alle zuhören! Dankesehr. Ihr fragt Euch sicher, was wir schon wieder von Euch wollen… deshalb fasse ich mich kurz. Es herrscht seit jeher eine Rivalität zwischen den Häusern, die ich sehr bedauernswert finde. Deshalb wird die folgende Woche unter dem Thema „Freundschaft" laufen. Es wird viele freiwillige Aktionen geben und einige Verbindliche.  
Manche Schüler bekommen gleich Zettel von uns, auf denen ihre Aufgabe und ihr Partner dafür stehen. Nehmt die Aufgaben ernst – ihr könnt Hauspunkte bekommen. Wir hoffen, ihr habt Spaß bei der Sache! Morgen früh geht es los. Und jetzt: Ab zum Unterricht!"

Als Dumbledore seine Ansprache beendet hatte, herrschte erst einmal Ruhe im Saal. Dann begann das Getuschel und Geflüster.  
„Ich hoffe nur, wir kriegen keine Sonderaufgaben", meinte ich und drehte mich zu Ron. „Da hab ich keinen Nerv zu."  
Kaum hatte ich ausgesprochen begann es, vor, hinter und neben mir zu ploppen. Hinter und neben mir war ja kein Problem. Doch das eine winzige plopp vor mir ließ einen kleinen unscheinbaren Zettel auf meinem unbenutzten Teller erscheinen.  
Mit zitternden Händen entfaltete ich das Papier:

_QUIDDITCH-KURS für die 1. & 2.-Klässler aus allen Häusern. Zusammen mit Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)_

Na wunderbar. Ich sagte doch, ich kann Montage nicht ausstehen.

~~~

Mehr oder weniger perplex war ich kurze Zeit später mit Ron zum Nordturm aufgebrochen, um nicht zu spät zu Trelawney zu kommen. Dieser erwartete uns bereits, wie immer parfümiert und mit unendlich vielen Schals und Ketten behangen, mit folgender Begrüßung: „Liebe Schüler! Heute wollen wir den erweiterten Kristallkugelkurs beginnen! Schaut in die Kugeln vor Euch uns konzentriert euch auf Euer inneres Auge!"

Trelawney war noch nicht mal fertig mit ihren Ausführungen, als Rons Kopf auch schon auf den Tisch sackte und er leise zu schnarchen begann.  
Ich wollte gerade die Nase in mein Buch stecken, um möglichst beschäftigt zu wirken, doch da war es schon zu spät: Trelawney, mit Lavender & Parvati im Schlepptau, legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Kommen Sie, Mr. Potter.", forderte sie mich auf. „Was sehen sie in der Kugel?"  
Ich starrte angestrengt in die Kugel und mir fiel nur eins auf: Da – war – nix. Aber was blieb mir anderes übrig, irgendwas musste ich ja sagen. Also verlegte ich mich aufs Improvisieren und murmelte etwas von einer Schlange, Wolken und einer Sonne. In der Hoffnung, damit wenigstens nur ein trauriges Nicken und nicht schon wieder eine Todesvorhersage zu bekommen, schielte ich zu Trelawney hoch. Die jedoch schlug wider Erwarten entzückt die Hände zusammen und quiekte: „Oh wie wundervoll! Mister Potter, das war Ihre beste Vorhersage seit Jahren! Die Schlange ist eine wenig bekannte Person, die Wolken stehen für Unsicherheit und die Sonne für Glück! Sie werden ihr Glück finden! Wie wunderbar!"

Ich werde mein Glück finden. Mit einer Schlange. Ja nee, ist klar. Die hat doch n Schuss weg, die Alte.

~~~

Pünktlich mit dem Klingeln war Ron wieder aufgewacht, er hatte kein Stück von meiner wahnsinnig talentierten Vorhersage mitbekommen. Auf dem Weg zum nächsten Raum, unten in den Kerkern, trafen wir auf Hermione, die gerade von ihrer Arithmantik-Stunde kam. Ich schilderte ihr kurz den Verlauf meiner Stunde und seltsamerweise schien Hermione der aussage Trelawneys sogar ein Körnchen Wahrheit beizumessen.

„Vielleicht findest Du endlich eine neue Freundin.", mutmaßte sie. „Cho war ja nicht so der Burner."  
Ich dachte an den Zettel, den ich immer noch in der Hand hielt und lächelte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Recht und ich konnte Draco ein wenig näher kommen.

„Wer will Dich schon, Scarface?", ertönte plötzlich eine hämische weibliche Stimme – Pansy Parkinson. „Du kriegst eh keine ab. Bist halt nicht so hübsch wie mein Draco-Spatzi. Pech gehabt."

Ich hatte gerade zu einer sehr unfreundlichen Antwort inklusive Beschimpfung angesetzt, als mir beim Umdrehen auffiel, dass sie gemeinsam mit Draco unterwegs war. Und sich extrem an seinem Arm festkrallte. Sie schien ohne ihn kaum laufen zu können.

So viel zu dem Thema, ich finde mein Glück. Draco schien ja schon eins zu haben. Der jedoch sagte ausnahmsweise mal gar nichts und fixierte mich stattdessen schweigend und mit undeutbaren Blicken.  
Ich starrte unentwegt zurück und versuchte krampfhaft, mir meine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Potter…", begann er schließlich.  
„J…ja!?"  
„Sag mal, Potter… bist Du etwas verknallt?"  
Ich schwieg, sah ihn an, schluckte – und schwieg weiter. Was sollte ich darauf auch groß antworten?  
„Hast Du Deine Zunge verschluckt oder was ist los? Jetzt red' schon!"  
Ich lief, ohne es zu wollen, rot an und wischte mir die Haare aus der Stirn. Als ob ihn die antwort wirklich interessieren würde… ihm wäre es doch am liebsten, wenn ich tot wäre… und genau diesen Eisprinz muss sich mein Herz aussuchen…

Doch zum Glück kam ich auch dieses Mal um eine Antwort herum. Ron war neben mich getreten und legte mir den Arm um die Schulter.  
„Lass Harry gefälligst in Ruhe, Malfoy!", blaffte er ihn an.  
„Tse…", lachte der Slytherin. „Klar. Wenn Du Dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raushältst… WIESEL!"  
„Pah! Mit nem Slytherin will ich eh nichts zu tun haben, vielen Dank auch. Komm Kumpel, lass uns abhauen."

Damit zog er mich an der Schulter herum und wir gingen mit Hermione weiter in Richtung Kerker.

„Hey! Warte mal Potter!"

Ron und ich drehten uns irritiert um.  
„Was willst Du denn jetzt noch?", fragte Ron genervt.

Doch Malfoy antwortete ihm nicht. Er zog etwas aus der Tasche und zischte mir nur „Hier, fang!" zu, dann warf er auch schon. Reflexartig griff ich nach dem geworfenen Gegenstand und bemerkte erst danach, dass es sich um ein Buch handelte. Ein Buch, auf dessen Einband sich vor einem Sternenhintergrund zwei miteinander verbundene Schlangen wanden. Als ich es aufschlug, stand jedoch kein einziger Buchstabe darin.

„Was soll das Malfoy?", fragte ich. „Da steht nix drin!"  
„Vollidiot.", erwiderte Draco. „Das ist ein Kommunikationsmittel, damit wir uns absprechen können. Trag das ja immer bei Dir, ich hab keinen Bock, Dir hinterher zu rennen. Ist das jetzt klar!?"  
„Jaja. Kein Grund, so rumzuschreien, ich hab's gerafft.", grummelte ich uns wandte mich wieder Ron und Hermione zu. „Los, lasst und gehen."

~~~

Nachdem wir drei es erneut knapp geschafft hatten, den Zaubertrankunterricht bei Snape zu überleben (und zwanzig Hauspunkte verloren hatten), waren Mittagessen, Kräuterkunde und Verwandlung ein Kinderspiel. Danach war der lange Tag endlich vorbei und wir konnten uns im Gemeinschaftsraum ein wenig bei einer Partie Snape explodiert ausruhen.

„Sag mal Harry", fragte Ron und sah stirnrunzelnd in sein Blatt." Was war da vorhin eigentlich los.  
„Was meinst Du denn?", fragte ich uns sah von den bereits abgeworfenen Karten auf.  
„Na das mit dem Buch. Wie funktioniert das denn jetzt?"  
Aus der Ecke hinter mir ertönte ein ungläubiges Schnauben.  
„Mann Ron!", sagte Hermione. „Wenn wir es wüssten, hätten wir es Dir schon erzählt. Es gibt keine Gebrauchsanweisung… und in der Bibliothek steht auch nirgends was Nützliches drin."

Sie warf mir das Buch zu und ich setzte mich auf, um es in meinem Schoß noch einmal aufzuschlagen – um jedoch nichts als leere Seiten zu finden. Kopfschüttelnd schloss ich es wieder.

Ron sah etwas enttäuscht in seine Karten – und fing plötzlich an zu grinsen. „Hey, mein Dad hat mir mal von Handys von Muggeln erzählt. Die vibrieren, wenn eine Nachricht ankommt! Vielleicht ist das bei dem Buch auch so. Tolle Idee oder?"  
Hermione lachte nur. „Ron, die Idee ist total bescheuert… streng doch mal Deinen Kopf an! Draco ist absoluter Muggelhasser! Er würde sich wohl kaum bei den Muggeln etwas abgucken."  
„War ja nur so ne Idee… und du bist im Moment auch nicht schlauer, Herm… ausnahmsweise mal…"  
Bevor die zwei sich wieder streiten konnten, warf ich schnell meine Meinung dazu ein: „Ist doch jetzt auch vollkommen egal! Wenn Malfoy was von mir will, werde ich das schon mitkriegen. Ich… uh…"

Das Buch in meinem Schoß hatte begonnen sich zu bewegen. Schockiert starrte ich hinunter. Es vibrierte tatsächlich. Und zwar genau über meinem Schritt. Na wunderbar.

Hermione sah mich ebenso perplex an wie Ron. Schließlich murmelte sie „Warte, ich nehms weg!" und streckte die Hand danach aus. Kaum hatte sie jedoch den Einband berührt, als sie auch schon schreiend wegzuckte. Glücklicherweise hörte das Buch im gleichen Moment auf zu vibrieren.  
„Alles okay?", fragte ich besorgt.  
„Mmh", meinte Hermione mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und starrte ihre Hand an. Die Fingerspitzen waren gerötet und glänzten. „Ich hab mich an dem Ding verbrannt. Es scheint verflucht zu sein. Aber warum?"  
„Keine Ahnung", meinte ich. „Aber ich krieg scheinbar nichts ab."

Mit diesen Worten wandte ich mich wieder dem Stein des Anstoßes zu und schlug das Buch auf. Auf der ersten Seite zeigten sich smaragdgrüne Buchstaben, die in einer eigenwilligen, leicht schräg stehenden Schrift eine Nachricht bildeten:

_Hey Potter, beweg Deinen Hintern in den Kerker runter. Sofort. Allein. & kein Wort zum Wieselkönig oder der Besserwisserin._

Oh… mein… Gott…

In dem Moment beugte sich Ron über meine Schulter: „Und, was steht drin?"  
Reflexartig klappte ich das Buch zu.  
„Ach, nix.", murmelte ich. „Leute, ich muss nochmal schnell in die Bibliothek… noch ein Buch abgeben… hätte ich fast vergessen…"  
Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal.  
Hermione rief mir noch nach, dass ich mich beeilen müsse, um nicht in die Sperrstunde zu geraten und Ärger wollte ich auch nicht riskieren, also legte ich noch einen Zahn zu.

Der Schlafsaal war glücklicherweise leer. Ich öffnete meinen Koffer und begann, wahllos alles im Zimmer zu verteilen. Da waren sie, die furchtbaren alten Socken von Onkel Vernon. Doch darin versteckt war etwas so viel Schöneres. Ein kleines Fläschchen Felix Felicis, das ich von Slughorn bekommen hatte. Ich entkorkte die Flasche und ließ drei Tropfen auf meine Zunge fallen. Das sollte genügen, um etwas ruhiger zu werden. Nun noch schnell die Karte des Rumtreibers und dann nichts wie los.

Ich war etwa zehn Minuten mit Blick auf die Karte durch das nächtliche Schloss gehastet, als ich irritiert stehen blieb. Laut der Karte müsste Draco sich eigentlich direkt links von mir befinden. Doch da war nichts. Nur ein paar Vorhänge in den Farben der Häuser.

Sehr seltsam.


	2. Das Drachentattoo

„Willst Du hier Wurzeln schlagen oder was?"

Ich zuckte zurück, die Karte des Rumtreibers noch in der Hand. Ohne, dass ich es bemerkt hatte, war Draco hinter dem Slytherinvorhang hervor getreten, der nicht wie erwartet da nur zur Deko herum hing, sondern einen Geheimgang verbarg.  
Meine Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, zitterte wie verrückt und mein Herz schien Purzelbäume zu schlagen. Draco stand im Eingang des Tunnels, die Haare noch feucht vom Duschen, und fixierte mich, wie er es schon heute Vormittag getan hatte.

„Also?", fragte er.  
„W-w-was?", erwiderte ich perplex.  
„Ich hab Dich gefragt, ob Du hier Wurzeln schlagen willst, Potter.", antwortete er und grinste überheblich. „Scheinbar hat Dein Hirn beim letzten Quidditch-Spiel ein wenig gelitten was?"  
Ich schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was willst Du von mir? Es ist schon kurz vor zehn."  
Plötzlich hörte Draco auf zu Grinsen und flüsterte: „Nicht hier."

Damit trat er in die Dunkelheit des Geheimgangs zurück. Ich strich mir die Haare aus der Stirn und dachte noch, wie dumm es doch ist, Draco Malfoy einfach so in einen stockdunklen Tunnel zu folgen. Im gleichen Moment jedoch setzten sich meine Füße wie von allein in Bewegung und ich folgte ihm.

Der Tunnel war unbeleuchtet und das Einzige, was ich erkennen konnte, war die Zauberstabspitze von Draco, an der eine kleine Lumos-Flamme leuchtete. Wir gingen eine Zeit lang schweigend hintereinander her, bis wir plötzlich nach einer Biegung vor einer dunklen Eichentür standen. Draco tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Tür und zischte ‚öffne mir'. Parsel. Slytherin. War ja irgendwie klar.

Ich trat nach ihm in den Raum und bemerkte mit einem Schaudern, dass sich die Tür von allein wieder hinter uns schloss.

„Also?", fragte ich und war froh, dass meine Stimme gefasst klang und nicht zitterte wie meine Hände. Von wegen, Felix Felicis machte einen ruhiger. „Was willst Du von mir?"  
„Sag mal, Potter…", begann Draco und drehte sich zu mir herum. „Auf wen stehst Du?"  
Ich starrte ihn perplex an und begann, zu lachen.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder? Du zitierst mich kurz vor Ausgangssperre hierher, nur um mich zu fragen, auf wen ich stehe? Als ob ich Dir das sagen würde!"

_Gut so Harry! Als ob Du diesem Eisprinzen Dein Herz ausschütten würdest und ihm gestehen könntest, dass er es ist, dem Dein Herz gehört. _

Draco sah mich missmutig an. Er schien es nicht gewohnt zu sein, dass man ihm nicht sagte, was er wissen wollte. Ich zuckte nur mit den Achseln und drehte mich zur Tür.  
„Ich geh dann mal wieder, wenn Du nichts dagegen hast."  
Doch natürlich – wie sollte es anders sein – ging die Tür nicht einen Zentimeter auf.

„Die ist magisch verschlossen.", sagte Draco, nun wieder grinsend, und ließ sich in einen waldgrünen Sessel fallen. „Die geht nur auf, wenn ich es sage."  
Jaja, ist klar, Eisprinz. Sie würde aufgehen, wenn ich es ihr auf Parsel befehlen würde. Einen Moment war ich versucht, es sogar zu tun, doch dann schien es mir, als würde Felix mir raten, es doch zu lassen, mein Geheimnis noch eine Weile für mich zu behalten und Draco noch eine Weile zu nerven.

Also zuckte ich mit den Achseln, setzte mich Draco gegenüber auf ein ebenso grünes Sofa und begann, ihn zu fixieren.

„Und, was willst Du jetzt machen?", fragte ich. „Mich hier festhalten, bis ich es Dir verraten habe?"  
„Verlockende Idee…", zischte Draco. „Aber nein. Ich dachte, wenn Du schon mal hier bist, können wir uns ja ein wenig unterhalten."  
„Und worüber?", erwiderte ich lachend. „Über Dumbledore? Oder über Zaubertränke? Oder vielleicht über Quidditch?"  
„Quidditch wäre vernünftig, wenn man beachtet, dass wir uns damit ab morgen eh beschäftigen müssen. Aber nein, ich dachte eher daran, dass wir mal wissen, woran wir hier eigentlich sind. So gesehen kenne ich Dich gar nicht."

Mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Bist Du wirklich Malfoy? Oder bist Du jemand anders, der eins von den blonden Haaren da in ein Glas Vielsafttrank gepackt hat?"

„Haha, sehr witzig. Ich meine es ernst, Potter… äh… also okay, Harry. Siehst du?"  
Ich horchte in mich hinein. Das Felix Felicis in mir schien beruhigt zu summen, weshalb ich es abermals darauf ankommen ließ und ihm nicht, wie geplant, einen Fluch auf den Hals jagte.

„Von mir aus… Draco. Was willst Du wissen? Wie ich heiße, weißt Du, wie alt ich bin ebenfalls. Meine Hobbies sind Quidditch und mit Ron und meinen Leuten chillen, gelegentlich auch noch eine Runde Kartenspielen. Meine Lieblingsfarben sind rot und grün. Mein Lieblingsverein sind die Holyhead Harpies und meine Lieblingsband die Muggelband Mando Diao. Lesen tue ich eher selten. Sonst noch Fragen?"

Zunächst sagte Draco überhaupt nichts, er schien etwas fassungslos aufgrund meines Redeschwalls zu sein. Dann jedoch sah er auf den Boden, schluckte und sah mich wieder an: „Ich hätte da noch zwei Fragen. Erstens: Hast Du eine Freundin? Und zweitens: Hast Du wirklich ein Drachentattoo auf der Hüfte?"

„Bitte?", erwiderte ich. Langsam wurde der Abend hier echt seltsam.

Draco jedoch fixierte mich nur schweigend. Also seufzte ich und antwortete bewusst einsilbig: „Nein und ja."  
„In dieser Reihenfolge?"  
„Das sage ich Dir nicht."  
„Also gut. Ich werde es schon noch rausfinden.", grinste Draco und sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus.

Ich lachte und bemerkte gleichzeitig, dass sich die Stimmung zwischen uns etwas entspannte. Ob es an Felix lag oder daran, dass Draco sich wirklich bemühte, wusste ich nicht. Vermutlich eine Mischung aus beidem.

„Also", sagte ich übermütig und legte die Beine auf die Sofakante. „Jetzt bist Du dran. Informationen bitte."

Draco strich sich eine platinblonde Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und begann, zu erzählen: „Ich mag Quidditch und zeichne gerne, wenn ich allein bin und meine Ruhe habe. Mein Lieblingsverein sind die Appleby Arrows, eine Lieblingsband habe ich nicht. Ich lese gerne Thriller, vor allem mit Vampiren. Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist silber. Ich bin im Moment single und habe ein Tattoo, allerdings nicht auf dem linken Unterarm, wie viele glauben, sondern auf der rechten Schulter. Und übrigens bin ich schon 18, im Gegensatz zu Dir."

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen. Draco und Zeichnen. Irgendwie ließ ihn das sogar ein wenig umgänglich erscheinen.  
„Was für ein Motiv?", fragte ich. „Also das Tattoo."  
„Na rate mal.", erwiderte er.  
„Vermutlich eine Schlange?", meinte ich und lächelte.  
„Vermutlich.", echote Draco und grinste ebenfalls. „Also gut, Harry. Du weißt ja jetzt, wie man hier herkommt. Wollen wir uns morgen um 9 Uhr hier wieder treffen und langsam mal planen, wie wir mit den Kindern fertig werden? Wir sind ja eh schon im Verzug."  
Ich nickte zustimmend. „Ist in Ordnung."

Ich stand auf und wartete an der Tür. Draco löschte die entzündeten Kerzen und trat neben mich. ‚Öffne mir', zischte er wieder und die Tür klickte.  
„Woher kannst Du Parsel?", fragte ich ohne weiter nachzudenken.  
„Mein Vater hat es mir bei gebracht. Aber woher weißt du, dass das Parsel war?", erwiderte er und sah mich an.  
„Berufsgeheimnis.", antwortete ich und grinste.  
„Ist klar. Na gut, ich will es mal dabei belassen."  
„Gut so. Sag mal… Draco?"  
„Ja?"  
Ich sah ihn im Halbdunkel der Lumos-Flamme an: „Warum bist Du heute so… nett?"  
„Berufsgeheimnis.", sagte er und grinste.


	3. Erdbeermarmelade

Als ich endlich nach einigen Ausweichmanövern vor Filch und Mrs. Norris wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum war, war er leer. Die Glut im Kamin war bis auf ein paar Funken erloschen und tauchte den großen Raum in dunkle Schatten.

Gähnend stieg ich die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf, öffnete leise die Tür und tappte im Dunkeln zu meinem Bett. Doch als ich die Brille abgesetzt hatte, aus meinen Jeans geschlüpft und unter die Decke gekrochen war, konnte ich nicht schlafen.

Ich starrte blicklos an die Decke und spürte meinen Herzschlag, der sich einfach nicht beruhigen wollte.

Draco.

Seit mehr als einem halben Jahr schlug mein Herz bei seinem Anblick nun schon schneller und heute Abend hatte ich mich das erste Mal ernsthaft mit ihm unterhalten. Kein Wunder, dass sich dieses dumme Ding nicht beruhigen wollte.  
Seufzend drehte ich mich auf den Bauch und versenkte den Kopf im Kissen.

Und ehe ich mich versah, war ich doch eingeschlafen.

~~~

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich unsanft von Neville geweckt.  
„Wasn los?", murmelte ich verschlafen.  
„Wir müssen los", sagte Neville hastig. „Die Schüler, die einen Kurs vorbereiten, sollen sich eine halbe Stunde vor dem Frühstück in der Großen Halle einfinden. Hat gestern Abend noch irgendwer gesagt, aber da warst Du wohl nicht da."

Stimmt. Ich war mit meinem Prinzen beschäftigt.

„Aha.", murmelte ich und rieb mir die Augen. „Wie viel Zeit habe ich noch?"  
Neville guckte mich an und lachte. „Um genau zu sein, drei Minuten."

Sofort war ich hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett. Ich stieg mit einem Bein in die abgelegte Jeans und stieß mir das Knie am Bettpfosten.  
„Hättest Du mich nicht eher wecken können?", schimpfte ich halblaut und hopste auf einem Bein durchs Zimmer.  
„Ich habs ja versucht.", meinte Neville entschuldigend. „Aber Du wolltest einfach nicht aufwachen."

Endlich hatte ich den Kampf mit der Hose gewonnen und schnappte mir ein Hemd, das noch am Bettende lag.  
„Ach, was soll's.", meinte ich versöhnlich. „Los, lass uns gehen!"

Während wir die Gänge entlang eilten versuchte ich, gleichzeitig mein Hemd zuzuknöpfen und mit Neville zu reden.  
„Sag mal Nev, welchen Kurs machst Du denn eigentlich?"  
„Was in Kräuterkunde", erklärte Neville und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Zusammen mit Luna."  
„Aha", machte ich nur und grinste. Wie passend, dass die beiden zusammen einen Kurs machen sollten. Hermione und ich waren sowieso schon der Meinung, dass auch Neville eine Freundin mal gut tun würde, damit er nicht immer so hibbelig und nervös war.

Ich stopfte mir das Hemd in die Jeans und ging hinter Neville her, der gerade die Tür zur großen Halle geöffnet hatte.  
So wie es aussah, waren wir die letzten, da sich alle Anwesenden - inklusive McGonagall - zu uns umdrehten.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte Neville und wir quetschten und zwischen Luna und einen Schüler aus Hufflepuff.  
Unauffällig schielte ich zu Malfoy, der mir ein knappes Lächeln schenkte, dann jedoch sofort wieder seine blasierte Miene aufsetzte. Aha. War ja klar, dass er jetzt wieder der Prototyp eines Mistkerls sein musste.

McGonagall räusperte sich und sagte: „Nun gut. Da wir nun endlich alle anwesend sind, will ich Ihnen noch einmal ein paar Instruktionen mit auf den Weg geben. Denken Sie bitte alle daran, dass sie es vor allem mit jüngeren Schülern zu tun haben, überfordern Sie sie also bitte nicht. Gleichzeitig sollten Sie daran denken, dass auch ältere Schüler freiwillig dabei sein können. Sollten sie bestimmte Materialien benötigen, sagen Sie mir bitte Bescheid. Sie dürfen sich schon jetzt etwas vom Frühstück mitnehmen und schon anfangen, da um 12 Uhr die Schüler Ihre Kurse besuchen werden."

Sofort fanden sich die Organisatoren in ihren Gruppen zusammen, sodass nur noch Draco und ich unschlüssig stehen blieben.  
„Und? Nehmen wir uns Frühstück mit?", fragte ich unsicher.  
„Klar. Sonst kriegen wir das alles nicht auf die Reihe.", erwiderte Draco und wandte sich, ohne mich anzusehen, dem Buffet zu.  
War das gestern etwa alles nur gespielt? Dieses ganze Hin und Her machte mich echt wahnsinnig.

Kopfschüttelnd nahm ich mir zwei Teller und schaufelte Rührei mit Speck auf den Einen und Pfannkuchen mit Marmelade auf den Anderen. Bei dem Versuch, auch noch eine Tasse Kaffee mitzunehmen, scheiterte ich allerdings und kippte mir den brühend heißen Kaffee über den Arm.

„Verdammt!", zischte ich und biss die Zähne zusammen. Ich stellte die Teller ab und krempelte den Ärmel hoch. Die Haut war zwar stark gerötet und brannte ohne Ende, aber wenigstens gab es keine Brandblasen.

Grummelnd versuchte ich, den Schmerz zu ignorieren und nahm die beiden Teller wieder auf. Draco wartete bereits an der Eingangshalle.  
„Los, lass und gehen, bevor die ganze Meute kommt.", meinte er.  
„Mmmh", murmelte ich zustimmend und ging ihm hinterher zu dem Flur mit den 4 Bannern. Draco sah sich vor dem Slytherinbanner noch einmal kurz um und hob dann den Stoff an.  
„Na los, geh schon."

Ja ja. Mein Gott, stell Dich nicht so an, Eisprinz. Hast Du etwa Angst, dass uns jemand zu zweit sehen könnte?  
Genervt trat ich in den Tunnel, der zum Glück dieses Mal beleuchtet war.  
Draco war gleich hinter mir und wir gingen schweigend bis zur Geheimtür. Er blieb hinter mir stehen und zischte, wie gestern auch, _öffne mir_.  
Dieses Mal aber direkt in mein Ohr. Was mir eine verdammte Gänsehaut verpasste.  
War das etwa Absicht gewesen? Nein, bestimmt nicht.

~~~

Verunsichert betrat ich den Raum und stellte meine Teller auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch ab. Draco trat hinter mir ein und die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Auch er stellte seinen Teller ab und sah mich an.

„So, erst mal Frühstück oder?"  
„Mmh. Sag mal, gibt's hier irgendwo n Waschbecken?", fragte ich.  
„Leider nicht, warum?"  
Am liebsten hätte ich ihm ein ‚_sag mal bist Du blind, Du Idiot?_' an den Kopf geknallt, aber ich ließ es bleiben. Mir war es lieber, wenn Draco nett zu mir war.

„Ich war etwas ungeschickt", sagte ich stattdessen und hielt meinen Arm hoch.  
„Oh shit!", rief Draco aus und kam zu mir, um sich das Ganze genauer anzusehen. „Zieh am Besten das Hemd aus, damit ich mir das ansehen kann."

Obwohl ich Zweifel an den Heilkünsten dieser Schlange hatte, hob ich gehorsam die Arme, um mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, kam jedoch mit dem Rechten nicht weit. Das Hemd hatte sich in der Wunde verklebt. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und wollte das Hemd gerade gewaltsam lösen, als Draco mich am Arm packte.

„Lass das!", befahl er mir. „Ich mach das schon."

Er machte… was bitte? Mein Hemd aufknöpfen. Ooooh verdammt…  
Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete Draco die Knöpfe meines Hemdes und lehnte sich gegen mich um es mir von dem gesunden Arm zu streifen. Als sein Körper gegen meinen traf hatte ich Angst, er würde mein rasendes Herz spüren.

Doch da war der Moment auch schon vorbei, mein linker Arm und mein Oberkörper waren frei und das Hemd hing nur noch lose um meinen rechten Unterarm.  
Draco wies mich an, mich hinzusetzen und ich folgte, ohne zu protestieren. Meine Stimme hätte ich grad eh nicht benutzen können. Die war wohl grad im Kurzurlaub auf Wolke sieben.

Draco kniete sich vor mich und murmelte leise _Aguamenti_, wodurch etwas Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab auf meine Wunde spritzte. Durch das Wasser konnte er nun vorsichtig das Hemd ablösen.

Nachdem er das eingesaute Hemd achtlos zu Boden geworfen hatte, inspizierte er erneut meinen Arm.  
„Das dürfte bald wieder in Ordnung sein. Geh am besten später nochmal zu Pomfrey und lass Dir Wundsalbe geben.", riet er mir und erhob sich. Von oben sah er auf mich herab und grinste plötzlich: „Können wir jetzt frühstücken? Ich hab Hunger."  
Ich lächelte ebenfalls und nickte.

Draco holte sich seinen Teller, den er auf einen Beistelltisch gestellt hatte und setzte sich neben mich aufs Sofa.  
Ich zuckte zur Seite und griff nach meinem Teller mit dem Rührei, den ich vor lauter Nervosität in null komma nichts verschlungen hatte. Etwas gemäßigter ging ich dann an die Pfannkuchen heran, während ich immer wieder zu Draco schielte, der neben mir seelenruhig sein Müsli aß.

Ich hatte mich gerade wieder auf meinen Teller konzentriert, als er mich ansprach.  
„Du, Potter…"  
„Hm?", murmelte ich mit halbvollem Mund.  
„Du hast da etwas Marmelade kleben."

Und mit diesen Worten griff er mir seelenruhig an die Wange, wischte den Fleck mit seinem Zeigefinger ab und steckte ihn danach in den Mund, um die Marmelade abzulecken.

Wenn ich dieses Wochenende überlebe, danke ich Merlin dafür. Ich schätze aber eher, dass ich vorher an einem Herzinfarkt sterben werde. Dieser Kerl macht mich einfach wahnsinnig.


	4. Farben der Begierde

Draco schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, wie sehr mich seine Reaktion erschrocken hatte. Er aß seelenruhig seinen Toast auf und fläzte sich dann höchst zufrieden und entspannt in die Kissen zurück. Ich atmete tief durch und zwang mein Herz durch pure Willenskraft dazu langsamer zuschlagen. Als ich versuchte etwas zusagen, klang meine Stimme trotzdem wie ein eingerosteter Teekessel. Ich räusperte mich einmal und startete einen zweiten Versuch.

„Und?", fragte ich. „Hast Du schon eine Idee, was wir machen könnten mit den Kiddies?"

Er fixierte mich eine Weile und sagte dann in gewohnt überheblichem Ton: „Ja klar. Du etwas nicht?"

Ich wollte mir keine Blöße geben und erwiderte ein leises „Doch klar."

Draco schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein und erläuterte mir die nächsten fünf Minuten, was er sich so gedacht hatte. Seine Ideen waren fein säuberlich auf einem Block notiert und mit bunten Farben markiert. Und sie waren wirklich gut: Die Aufwärmspiele würden die Jüngeren an die Besen gewöhnen und das Mini-Turnier mit gemischten Häusern würde dazu führen, dass sie sich untereinander besser kennenlernen konnten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir noch einen Gewinn bereitstellen?", schlug ich vor. „Dann ist die Motivation gleich größer. Was hältst Du von einer kleinen Tüte von Zonkos für jeden der Gewinner?"

Draco nickte begeistert und notierte es sich gleich in signalrot auf einer To-Do-Liste. Ich konnte nicht anders: ich musste kichern.

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah auf. „Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?", grummelte er.

„Nix.", kicherte ich. „Du ähnelst nur so sehr Hermione mit Deinen Notizen. Irgendwie ist das lustig."

„Haha.", machte er trocken. „Vergleich mich nicht mit der Granger ok?"

Schlagartig war mir bewusst mit wem ich hier saß.

„Warum?", erwiderte ich patzig. „Weil sie Muggel als Eltern hat?"

Draco stieß die Luft auf, die er angehalten hatte, als ich ihn anfuhr.

„Nein", meinte er ruhig. „Weil ich es nicht mag, mit irgendwem verglichen zu werden. Da komm ich meistens schlechter bei weg."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Mit wem wirst Du denn bitte verglichen?"

„Na zum Beispiel mit meinem Vater… dem super-ultra Todesser. Da kann man ja nur schlecht dastehen."

Er sah niedergeschlagen aus. Sofort tat mit mein Gefühlsausbruch Leid und ich sagte versöhnlich: „Ach Quatsch. Jeder ist so gut, wie er es eben sein kann. Du musst Dich nicht an anderen messen."

Dankbar sah Draco mich an und lächelte leicht.  
Und plötzlich war es da: Ein Knistern im Raum, dass uns umhüllte und mir die Nackenhaare aufstellte. Draco schien es ebenfalls zu spüren und kratzte sich nervös am Oberarm.

„Okay", murmelte er. „Wir sollten uns wohl langsam auf den Weg zum Qudditch-Feld machen, bevor die Anderen kommen was?"

Ich nickte nur, meine Stimme war mal wieder ins Nirvana verschwunden. Zeitgleich erhoben wir uns und stießen leicht mit den Ellbogen aneinander. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen zuckte ich weg, ich konnte es nicht verhindern.

Draco sah mich irritiert an und meinte: „Ich bin nicht ansteckend okay?"

Wenn der wüsste, dass ich ihn am liebsten in die Arme schließen würde. Da würde er mir wohl sagen, er hätte Drachenpocken, nur um mich los zu sein.

„Nein nein", wiegelte ich ab. „Ich hab nur grad einen Stromschlag bekommen. Du warst aufgeladen."

Er lachte, aber das Lachen erreichte nicht seine sturmgrauen Augen, die mich weiterhin verwirrt musterten. Schnell drehte ich mich zur Tür und wartete brav, bis Draco sie mit einem Zischen geöffnet hatte.

Schweigend gingen wir den Gang zurück zum Flur. Als wir beide durch den Wandvorhang geschritten waren, sahen wir uns zum ersten Mal, seit dem wir den Raum verlassen hatten, wieder an.

„Ich geh dann mal meinen Besen und die Ausrüstung holen.", sagte Draco, immer noch mit diesem seltsamen Blick in den Augen.

„Mmh.", machte ich. „Ich auch. Treffen wir uns direkt am Feld?"

„Ist in Ordnung. Bis gleich dann."

Ich nickte noch einmal und machte mich dann auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

~~~

Als ich im Schlafsaal ankam, war er leer. Neville war mit Luna vermutlich bei den Gewächshäusern, während die Anderen noch beim Frühstück saßen. Ich stieß meinen Schrankkoffer auf und kramte die Quidditch-Ausrüstung heraus, die ich mir letzten Sommer zugelegt hatte. Sie beinhaltete einen Helm, Brustschutz, sowie Bein- und Armschoner in schönem weichem Leder. Die Ausrüstung der Schule würden vermutlich komplett von den Schülern genutzt werden.

Ich stopfte alles in einen Beutel und wollte mich gerade auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Feld machen, als ich ein seltsames Geräusch hörte, dass aus meinem Koffer kam. Im ersten Augenblick dachte ich, es handelte sich um das alte Spickoskop, bis mir auffiel, dass es das Buch von Draco war, das hartnäckig vibrierte. Seufzend nahm ich es heraus und schlug die erste Seite auf, auf der immer noch die Nachricht von gestern Abend stand. Als ich jedoch umblätterte, war eine neue Nachricht zu lesen:

_Nur das Du es weißt. Ich glaub Dir kein Wort._

Ach nee. Da wäre ich ja nicht von allein drauf gekommen, Eisprinz. Besserwisser. Ich überlegte gerade, wie und ob ich ihm eine Antwort zukommen lassen könnte, als in einer Halterung neben dem Buchrücken, die ich bisher übersehen hatte, ein Lichtblitz aufleuchtete und ein Stift erschien. Ich nahm ihn aus der Halterung heraus und schrieb, ohne lange nachzudenken:

_Glaub doch, was Du willst. Beeil Dich lieber…_

Ich las meine Worte, die, nachdem ich den Stift abgesetzt hatte, einmal aufglommen und danach unter seinen Worten stehen blieben, und bereute es schon wieder, sie geschrieben zu haben. Ich klang wie ein zickiges Mädchen. Eine kurze Vibration zeigte mir an, dass sofort eine Antwort kam.

Ich starrte auf das Pergament und konnte jeden einzelnen Buchstaben, den Draco schrieb, mit verfolgen. Noch bevor er fertig war, musste ich grinsen und mein Herz schlug schneller.

_Wieso? Vermisst Du mich schon? Sieh Du lieber zu, dass Du Deinen Arsch in Bewegung setzt. Ich warte in der Umkleide._

Er hatte ja Recht. Schon nach diesen paar Stunden mit ihm zusammen hatte ich ihn noch mehr in mein Herz geschlossen. Er war nicht nur ein eingebildeter Schönling, sondern er sprühte nur so von Schlagfertigkeit und Ironie. Schade nur, dass er Sohn eines Todessers, ein Slytherin und leider hetero war.  
Ich klappte das Buch zu und steckte es zu den Quidditch-Sachen, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zu den Quidditch-Umkleiden machte.

~~~

Je näher ich den Holztürmen des Quidditchfeldes kam, umso schneller pochte mein Herz. Ich sollte mir von Herm einen Beruhigungstrank machen lassen, sonst würde ich vermutlich nach diesem Wochenende im St. Mungo liegen. Diagnose: Chronische psychische Überbelastung. Klingt nach einem Fall für die geschlossene Anstalt.

Ich schritt über den Spielrasen und ging zwischen zwei der Torringe hindurch, um zur Umkleide der Spieler zu gelangen. Etwas verunsichert stand ich vor den vier Türen: Je zwei pro Mannschaft, die nach Geschlechtern geteilt waren.

„Draco?", rief ich leise.

„Denn mich bloß nicht so.", kam es aus der Umkleide der Heimmannschaft. „Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren."

„Arschloch.", zischte ich, mal wieder zickig. Machte einen Schwulsein eigentlich immer gleich zum Mädchen? Ich seufzte und trat ein. Als ich den Blick hob, blieb ich stehen und starrte das sich mir bietende Bild an.

Draco trug bis auf eine Boxershorts absolut nichts und hatte gerade einen Fuß auf die Bank gestellt, um seinen Socken anzuziehen. Ich sah seinen Rücken und den äußerst attraktiven Hintern, den er mir unwissentlich entgegenstreckte. Ich ließ die Tür geräuschvoll zuknallen und sah zu, wie Draco zusammenzuckte. Er warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, lächelte unangenehm anzüglich und stieg in die Jeans, bevor er sich an seinen Beinschonern zu schaffen machte.

„Wann kommen die Kids?", fragte ich und stellte meinen Beutel auf der Bank neben ihm ab.

„In zehn Minuten. Wir sollten dann besser schon umgezogen sein."

Ich nickte und öffnete den Beutel, darauf konzentriert, den halbnackten Blonden neben mir nicht allzu oft anzustarren. Dann jedoch setzte sich Draco auf die Bank und bückte sich, um seine Schuhe zu binden. Ein Oberteil trug er noch nicht, sodass ich seine gekrümmte Wirbelsäule und das dunkeltürkisfarbene Tattoo sehen konnte. Es war keine Schlange, wie ich vermutet hatte. Es war ein Greif.  
Fasziniert verfolgte ich mit den Augen die Linien, die das Tier umrahmten und in blaugrüne Flammen hüllten.

„Wunderschön.", murmelte ich leise.

„Wer?", fragte Draco und grinste von unten zu mir herauf. „Ich?"

Ich errötete und willkürlich und kramte in meinem Beutel, aus dem ich die Arm- und Beinschoner heraus nahm.  
"Das Tattoo."

„Danke. Ist selbstentworfen."

„Wow. Respekt. Wer hat das gemacht?"

„In der Winkelgasse gibt es so einen kleinen Laden, relativ versteckt. Er heißt…"

„Colours of desire. Da hab ich meins auch machen lassen."

Wir sahen uns an und ich gestattete es mir für einen Augenblick, in seinen Augen zu versinken. Dann blinzelte er und grinste: „Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir etwas gemeinsam haben."

Ich lachte spöttisch, nahm meine Brille ab und zog mir den Pulli über den Kopf, unter dem ich noch ein Langarmshirt trug, das für das Training ausreichen würde.  
Als ich ihn auf die Bank legte, bemerkte ich aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Draco mich ansah. Dank der fehlenden Brille, ohne die ich nur sehr schlecht sah, konnte ich aber keinen Gesichtsausdruck erkennten.

„Was ist?", fragte ich leise.

„Nichts nichts.", murmelte er schnell. „Beeil Dich, wir müssen langsam mal raus. Ich geh am Besten schon mal vor."

Ich nickte irritiert und setzte meine Brille auf. Bevor ich jedoch einen weiteren Blick in sein Gesicht werfen konnte, war er schon an mir vorbei und aus der Umkleide heraus, als ob eine Horde Doxys hinter ihm her wären.

Na das konnte ja heiter werden.

Kopfschüttelnd stieg ich aus den Jeans und zog mich fertig um, bevor ich die Sachen ordentlich auf der Bank stapelte und die Umkleide verließ. Aus dem Gryffindor-Schrank holte ich noch schnell meinen Besen, der dort deponiert war, wenn weder Training noch Spiele stattfanden und folgte Draco auf den Quidditchplatz.


End file.
